


异端6

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997





	异端6

《异端》6

 

chapter 06

 

@choco味的依哥

你不能因一个人的冷漠、自私、愚昧、粗鄙、不忠而怪罪他，他没有错，是你把别人想象的太热情、慷慨、聪慧、优雅、忠贞。你要寄希望于别人，是你的错。

BamBam从来不对人性抱有什么期待，在吧里待过近五年的他见过太多丑陋与肮脏，他一直觉得能在吧里活下去的人，大多不是什么干净善良的人，包括他自己。

BamBam是在一阵兴奋的低吼声中醒来的，头痛欲裂，像是宿醉后的深夜般令人眩晕。他抬手摸了摸后脑勺，果不其然，有一块肿起来的大包。

视线还未完全清晰，BamBam断断续续地回忆起自己好像是在去接水的路上给人一棍子敲晕了，再醒来的时候已经到了这里。

房间里充斥着浓烈的信息素味，夹杂着汗味，伴随着野兽般的喘息声一齐袭来。

BamBam心里一凉，安尼还是把他送过来了。

视力终于恢复，面前是一个喘着粗气的壮汉，全身赤裸地站在床前，似乎是在等他自己醒来。

哟呵，还是个享受过程不喜欢奸尸的。

BamBam移开视线，心想自己还不如瞎了好，长针眼了都快。

好在他的衣服还完完整整地套在身上，耳钉也还在，看来安尼还没有到没人性的地步。

“我的小美人儿醒了？”

滚你妈的大饼子脸，谁是你的小美人儿？

BamBam终于掌握了情况，也不慌，稍稍地下了左耳耳钉握在手心：“我劝你别动我，说真的，不然我可能整得你从此不举。”

被性欲冲昏了头脑的Alpha哪里听的进去这话，只边喘着浊气边上下撸动着粗长的性器朝他走过来：“婊子你也就现在顶的了几句嘴，待会儿哥哥就干得你哭着求饶。”

Alpha对于一个瘦小的Omega能有多大的防范心？BamBam暗暗庆幸他没有绑起他的手，不然他又要多花一些时间解决这败类。

“来，看看是你把我干哭，还是我把你揍哭？”说着，BamBam以迅雷不及掩耳之势出了拳直接捶在那人下颚，然后一脚将他踹翻在地。

BamBam虽然身形瘦小，出拳的力气却大得出奇，直接将人打的眼冒金星，不过毕竟是Alpha，BamBam从床上跳下来时那人已经揉着下巴站了起来：“妈的你敢打我？”

BamBam侧身避过来势汹汹的拳头，像只灵活的猫一样攀住那人手臂用力一扯，直接用膝盖迎上踉踉跄跄着撞上来的面庞：“打的就是你，咋的？”

满意地听见鼻梁断裂的声音，BamBam在那人的哀嚎声中转身出拳重重捶在肋骨上。

“咔。”一根肋骨。  
“咔。”两根肋骨。  
“咔。”三根肋骨。  
“咔。”锁骨。  
“咔。”蝶骨。

最后BamBam狠狠地踩上Alpha软踏踏的性器：“让你好好听话嘛，落下残疾多不好，你说是吧？”

那人已经疼地说不出话，只惊恐地看着BamBam拿出锋利的黑色耳钉拼命地摇头求饶。

“我才不动你的老二，脏死了。”BamBam小心地蹲下，用耳钉在那人肩胛骨出刻下一个小小的B，表情虔诚，像是在完成什么祭礼。

“愿弑杀恶人能让上帝赦免我的罪。”他轻声说。

那人还在语无伦次地问些什么，BamBam扯着嘴角笑了笑说：“很奇怪吧？为什么我不受信息素的影响。”

“不好意思，我是怪物呢。”

 

\-----

BamBam在一群Alpha惊异的目光中大摇大摆地走了出去，或许是他身上的血腥味太过浓郁，一路上居然真让他顺畅无阻。

不过也是因为这只是二楼，若是在三楼，BamBam绝对不可能出的了α楼，不对，他连楼梯都下不了。

Alpha们不惊奇是不可能的，毕竟刚刚他们才看到BamBam被敲得不省人事了送进二楼管事的房间。

一般来说进了那个变态房间的Omega就没有一个能完整地出来，他们正在暗暗替BamBam惋惜，却看见他不仅完完整整地出来了，而且似乎还对管事做了些什么不得了的事儿。

等BamBam迈着轻快的步伐走出了α楼，Alpha们才想起来去管事房间查看情况。

“去通知老大。”

BamBam回Ω楼后直接一脚踹开了安尼的房门，安尼正在倒水，身上还遍布着青青紫紫的掐痕，见到BamBam回来，他吓得一惊，水杯在地上摔的粉碎。

“BamBam？”

“是老子，”BamBam避开地上蜿蜒的水迹，“事到如今我也不想跟你装了，你不想当这Ω楼的头头了就直说，老子分分钟把你踹下台，扒光了扔进α楼。”

“你把我踹下去吧，”安尼低下头，“我真不想当了。”

\----------

 

I ain't going to murder.  
老子对谋杀没兴趣。

 

金有谦站在一群人中间，半披着外套，心烦意乱地蹙起了眉头。

面前的人还在不断地报着伤势：“鼻梁断裂…手腕骨折…肋骨全断……不死也得半残，还有…”

“停，”金有谦抬手，“谁干的？”

虽然他一直对二楼管事的品行不满，但这人做起事来是把好手，平时也还算忠心耿耿，莫名其妙地被打得半身不遂着实让金有谦发了愁。

“Ω楼新来的那个，叫BamBam。”

金有谦眉心一跳，心说这都是什么事儿啊，上午刚受了人家的帮助，晚上就要过去找麻烦。

金有谦带着一大帮子人来Ω楼的时候BamBam正为自己莫名其妙揽了Ω头头这破事儿心烦。

门外Alpha的叫嚣声愈演愈烈，BamBam揉揉眼睛，知道肯定是α楼的人过来找事了。

一开门就看见金有谦一张帅脸面无表情地看着自己，BamBam被他盯得一阵心神荡漾：“哟，帅哥又来了？”

后面Alpha们惊得眼珠子都快掉了：还有敢这样跟老大讲话的人？

金有谦默默吸了一口气，稍稍平复想抽这人的心情后才开口：“你打残了我的人。”

“他想上我，我只能把他打残了呗。你说哪有强买强卖这种事儿嘛，我一身娇体弱的Omega，多可怜啊”BamBam眨眨眼，“是吧？”

“而且啊，”BamBam挑眉，眼角勾起嚣张的弧度，“你们楼的规矩不是打得过就随便来吗？他又打不过我。”

金有谦一时语塞，只能冷着面色看着他：“那我这儿少了个办事的人，你说怎么办？”

“你别急啊，我知道我想要的报酬是什么了，”BamBam凑过来，两人近的鼻息可闻，“我要搬过去跟你住，我给你办事儿啊。”

“A和O住一起？你疯了。”金有谦后退半步，有些不习惯两人的距离。

“可他们都说你是个性冷淡啊，你看看这Ω楼多危险。”

“再怎么没兴趣，好歹我也是个Alpha。”

“没关系，我是个没有信息素的Omega，不用担心发情期。”


End file.
